


Golden Boy

by jaehyunnies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brief choking, Choking, Collars, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, they love each other I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunnies/pseuds/jaehyunnies
Summary: Taeyong liked having to be Jaehyun's golden boy but also to be treated like he was worth nothing.





	

Taeyong watched his reflection move in the bathroom mirror, he turned his head to the side and admired the way even cheap lighting made the glitter on his skin sparkle. He had brushed it onto his face hoping it would impress Jaehyun, but now he was slightly worried that it was a little bit too much. He sighed, there was not much else he could do anyway, if he tried to wipe it off he'd wipe off the rest of the makeup he'd spent so long doing as well. Taeyong had spent way too long nailing his smokey eye, he was not prepared to ruin it for some stupid worry about too much glitter, as if that could even be an issue. His dark hair was parted to one side, and he wore a dark black collar on his long neck. He balanced his foot on the side of the bathtub as he pulled on a pair of black thigh highs, and spent at least 15 minutes fidling with the black elastic straps that he attached to his lace underwear.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror, watching his flat chest raise and fall as he breathed quickly to help calm his nerves, before pulling a long sweater (Jaehyun's, of course) over his head. The sweater stopped just above the thigh highs, only giving a quick glance of Taeyong's thighs before they were covered by the white fabric of the sweater. Taeyong took a deep breath, giving his reflection a nod of reassurance before opening the bathroom door.

The door opened to reveal Jaehyun standing right behind it, a smirk on his face as he looked Taeyong up and down. Taeyong just looked down, however, too shy to make eye contact with his boyfriend. He felt the warmth of Jaehyun's body against him, and arms wrapping around him. Taeyong breathed deeply, taking in the smell of Jaehyun's shirt, but also to try and calm his racing heart. "Beautiful," Jaehyun whispered against Taeyong's hair, "Are you ready?"

Taeyong gave a shy nod as Jaehyun moved away from him, and suddenly he wasnt staring at the floor anymore, he was staring at the outline on Jaehyun's jeans. Jaehyun laughed breathily, "Like what you see?" Taeyong nodded as he dropped to his knees automatically, raising his hands to gently brush against Jaehyun's crotch. Taeyong heard Jaehyun's breath hitch, but didn't react, looking as innocent and as curious as a kitten, it was all part of their act.

Taeyong leaned forward until the tip of his nose was touching Jaehyun's jeans and looked up, his eyes big and doe like as he faked innocence. "Someone's eager," Jaehyun said with a sly smile, "Feeling slutty today, baby?"

Taeyong had to hold back a groan at the words as he nodded gently, his lips parted and shining wet under the light of the small lamp in the corner or the room.

"Go on, baby," Jaehyun encouraged, gently pulling Taeyong's head towards him as the older opened his mouth. A wet patch formed on Jaehyun's jeans as Taeyong mouthed wetly on it, the hot heat of his breath against Jaehyun's member causing him to gasp. Taeyong grew sloppier and sloppier, drool pooling at the corner of his mouth and trails of saliva following him as he pulled away from the dark patch on Jaehyun's jeans.  
Jaehyun pushed his fingers into Taeyong's open mouth, and of course his kitten sucked on them thoroughly, wet noises echoing through the silence of the room. Taeyong half closed his eyes and took Jaehyun's fingers well, coating each one with his saliva, "You're such a little slut, aren't you, taking my fingers like that, so good, baby."

Taeyong hummed in reply, pulling Jaehyun's fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop. Jaehyun smiled for a second, before his eyes turned dark, "Take that sweater off," He commanded, wiping his wet fingers in a stripe down Taeyong's cheek, "I wanna see you."

Taeyong did as he was told, sitting up slightly as he pulled the sweater over his head again, throwing it to the corner of the room.

Jaehyun watched him hungrily, lunging forward and pinning Taeyong against the wall, latching his mouth onto the olders neck, causing him to let out a quiet moan. Jaehyun pulled away suddenly, apparent anger on his face, "I said I wanted to see you, not hear you," Jaehyun wrapped a single hand around Taeyong's neck, pushing him against the wall, "Fucking whore," He spat, smirking as he watched Taeyong squirm under his grip, weakly attempting to grasp at Jaehyun's hand, but instead his hands just grazed the top of it.

"Jaehyunnie," He managed to gasp out, and Jaehyun let go - he knew his limits.  
This was part of it, what Taeyong liked, having to be Jaehyun's golden baby boy but also to be treated like nothing. He loved it, even if at first Jaehyun was constantly asking if he was okay, they both knew where to draw the line now.

Taeyong watched as Jaehyun straightened up and pulled his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers, and walked over to the bed, laying down on it with his head propped up on the pillows. Taeyong waited to be told what to do, and when Jaehyun signalled for him to come over, he definitely didn't stand up. Instead, he leaned forward, his perfect ass in the air, and _crawled_ towards Jaehyun.

He sat on his knees at the side of the bed, hands resting on his beautiful thighs as he looked up at Jaehyun. Like an animal, he needed to be told when he was allowed on the furniture. Jaehyun looked down at Taeyong's big eyes, letting his hand drop of the bed to trail a pattern on the older boys neck, looping his finger under the collar before pulling Taeyong forward by it. "Up," Jaehyun commanded, and Taeyong was allowed to stand briefly before crawling onto the bed.

Jaehyun patted his thighs, signalling that Taeyong should sit there. And so he did, legs resting on either side of Jaehyun's, his light frame barely weighing him down. Jaehyun trailed a gentle finger up the string of elastic on one of Taeyong's thighs, lifting it up and letting it slap back into place. Taeyong let out a slight yelp at this, but it was less of a painful yelp and more of a shocked but delighted yelp.

Taeyong watched with uncertainty as a light bulb seemed to go off above Jaehyun's head, "You've been such a fucking slut," Jaehyun muttered, leaning forward as he rested his hands on Taeyong's thighs.

Taeyong's eyes widened as he leaned back slightly, but not enough for Jaehyun to notice. He silently prayed that Jaehyun wasn't thinking what he thought he was thinking. It was less because he wasnt into it, and more because he thought he'd be _too_ into it. "I think 5 will do," Jaehyun muttered as if talking to himself, brushing his hands around Taeyong's back to give his ass a light squeeze. "Across my lap, baby," He ordered and Taeyong scrambled to obey.

Taeyong lay on his front across Jaehyun's lap, wriggling and squirming in protest as Jaehyun slid his panties down, revealing the soft skin and noting the precum already forming on Taeyong's hard member which was now smearing on Jaehyun's thighs.  
Jaehyun gently stroked the tender skin on Taeyong's ass before raising his hand, "Count." He demanded before smacking his hand down harshly.

"One!" Taeyong gasped out. It didn't hurt too much yet, but it was startling and his eyes were suddenly wide open.

"Two!" He called, this hit was slightly sorer, and his ass was starting to sting already. He could feel tears threaten to spill, but he was sure he could cope.

"Three.." Taeyong half moaned and half stuttered due to the pain. His smooth, thigh high clothed legs began to kick as he squirmed and whined, anticipating the next hit.

"-four!" Taeyong eventually gasped out after getting his breath back after such a harsh slap. Tears were definitely falling now, his ass stung like hell.

It was such a relief when Taeyong finally let out a weak "five" at the final and harshest smack. His face was stained with tears and he was sure his makeup was running and that his ass would be bright red.

"Well done, baby," Jaehyun said, leaning down to gently kiss Taeyong's ass before wiping away his tears with his thumb. "I think you deserve a good fuck for that," Taeyong's eyes lit up with excitement, "But we have to do something else first."

At first, Taeyong was confused. He couldn't think of what else they would usually do, but when he felt cold, liquid coated hands beginning to massage his sore ass, he soon realised what was happening. Jaehyun was _taking care_ of him. Of course someone like Jaehyun would snap out of his role as soon as he was even slightly worried about Taeyong.

Taeyong hummed as he melted into Jaehyun's touch, his heart warming as he heard Jaehyun's gentle praises, "You're such a good boy, you're so so good, you did so well," he spoke in a hushed and gentle voice which calmed Taeyong.

Taeyong felt Jaehyun's finger on his chin, prompting him to look up at him from his awkward position, "Are you okay to do this? I dont mind just giving you a handjob if you're too..." Taeyong had to hold back laughter at Jaehyun's blush, "...sore?"

"I'll be fine," Taeyong reassured him, "I want you so bad," He said, breaking out of his role. In all honesty, whatever roles they had before were gone, that was just foreplay and a bit of fun, but now they were serious, and both wanted it to be perfect for the other.

"Okay, sit up," Jaehyun said, helping the older man off of his lap, "And lie back," he said, pushing him slightly so he was lying where Jaehyun was preciously, "Spread your legs,"  
Taeyong did as he was told straight away, feeling oddly exposed but loving it. Jaehyun almost drooled at the view, Taeyong's leaking red cock contrasting against his pale chest moving in and out quickly. The only clothing still on Taeyong was his collar and thigh highs, and the little white ribbons at the top of them had been untied with all the movement beforehand.

Taeyong gasped and screwed his eyes shut as he felt Jaehyun push a finger into his entrance, in shock as he never heard him reach for lube at all. Jaehyun's fingers were long, and Taeyong could already feel them ghosting at his prostate, and Taeyong moaned shamelessly loud as he slipped another finger in. Taeyong's hole stretched deliciously easily around Jaehyun's fingers, and it wasn't long before another finger was added and Taeyong began to roll his hips onto them. "P-please," he gasped out, throwing his head back as he rode Jaehyun's fingers, "Jaehyunnie..." He was interrupted by his own moan as Jaehyun curled his fingers inside him, "Please fuck me," He managed to say quickly. Beads of sweat rolled down his body, catching and reflecting in the copious amounts of glitter that he had put on his face.

Jaehyun pulled his fingers out quickly, causing Taeyong to whine at the feeling of emptiness. Taeyong could barely watch, but he certainly heard as Jaehyun spread the lube on his cock, and Jaehyun certainly heard Taeyong moan loudly as he brushed the tip against his entrance.

Jaehyun couldn't look away as Taeyong's entrance swallowed his cock, feeling the tight warmth around him already pushing him near the edge. He was a stretch for Taeyong, but he still adjusted quickly, having done this plenty of times before.

Jaehyun didn't even need to wait for Taeyong to hiss "move" before he pulled out and slammed back in experimentally, knocking the air and any words out of Taeyong as he moaned so loud it was nearly a scream. Taeyong stared into Jaehyun's eyes as best as he could while he pounded him, watching a bead of sweat fall from his forehead to his furrowed brow. Jaehyun's grunts and low moans were like music to Taeyong's ear, and Taeyong let out his own higher pitched moans as he twisted and gasped under Jaehyun's touch.

Jaehyun moved his position slightly, and Taeyong's vision went black, "Oh, fuck, Jaehyunnie, please you-"

"Fuck," Jaehyun gasped out, "Yeah, I know," The sudden clenching caused by finding Taeyong's spot was enough to tip Jaehyun over the edge as he thrust harder and harder, slowly overstimulating himself as he filled Taeyong with his come.

Taeyong wasnt far behind either, coming with a shudder, his release coming out in long spurts over his chest and Jaehyun's too. He tipped his head back and had almost fallen asleep on the spot if it hadn't been for Jaehyun pulling out of him, brushing against his sensitivity and causing him to lurch forward.

He lay back down again until he felt Jaehyun pick him up. Looking up at him sleepily, he asked, "What are you doing? Let's just sleep..."

"You can sleep, I just need to clean you up, baby boy," Jaehyun said, placing a gentle kiss to Taeyong's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this on a whim and I really should be working on the story on my main account.. also it's kind of self indulgent but hopefully someone else likes it. As always, comments and kudos (and suggestions!) are always welcomed and appreciated.  
> a reminder that you can follow my (nsfw) tumblr and make requests [here](http://jaehyunniess.tumblr.com)


End file.
